rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Valogrid
Valogrid is a 5'11", 25 year old warrior monk. He is currently a member of the group TSG, and is adept at healing magics. His favorite form of combat is melee, but he isn't incredible when it comes to sword play (infact he usually recieves multiple wounds during an average fight). Valo, as his friends call him, prefers to find a peaceful solution to conflicts, but will fight if deemed absolutely necessary. He usually wears blue robes underneath gold and white armour and a hood upon his head. His hair is at medium length and brown, and he usually has a brown goatee. The Origin of Valogrid Deep within the depths of the God Wars Dungeon, in a solid block of ice, existed a young man at the age of 25. His name was Valogrid. For centuries the young man slept until that fateful day in the Fifth Age when the dungeon finally thawed out. He fell to the floor gasping for air, when he awoke he felt as though he had been drowning. When he had finally caught his breath he looked around only to find fighting and bloodshed. His memories were gone and his body was bare, so he went to work gathering bits of armor and scraps of old blue robes. When he had finally found enough he began putting the pieces together to create a set of battle robes. The robes were strong enough to protect him, yet comfortable enough for him to travel long distances in. For days he fought to protect himself from the horrors of the God Wars Dungeon. There were ogres and orcs, werewolves and imps, giant birds and spirits, and of course there were men. These men, however, were not like the men on the world above, they were hard and cruel with absolutely no sympathy in the least. They would not accept Valogrid in their camp leaving his life for forfeit. Valogrid fought long and hard, becoming weak and tired, he felt his days were numbered. Until one day, he looked up and saw a rope drop in from the ceiling. A man slid down that rope and not much later the man was attacked by a rather large werewolf. The man, caught off guard, was forced into a corner and with that Valogrid ran up behind the wolf and stabbed it through the back piercing its heart. He then collapsed before the man and became unconscious. The man, a young Fremennik by the name of Faulkun Fang, carried Valogrid out of the dungeon to the village of Taverley. Fang waited until Valogrid had become conscious again so he could both thank him and introduce himself. After he was sure Valogrid would recover, he left Taverly to continue his hunt for werewolves. Within a few days’ time Valogrid was up and moving, but he was not yet back to full strength. Valogrid began working around the village as a healer, mostly for the soldiers from Burthorpe who were injured protecting the town from trolls. He did this for quite a while until he felt it was time to move on. He traveled for a while, going as far as the land of the Gnomes until eventually he found himself on the streets of Varrock. Odd jobs around town helped him to afford a room at the Blue Moon Inn and also kept food on the table. All until that fateful day, he was walking through the markets of Varrock when he was approached by a hooded man in blue robes. The man was older, with a long brown beard and smelled distinctly of Dwarf Weed and Asgarnian Ale. The man introduced himself as none other than Dion Magnan, Lord of Entrana and Patriarch of Falador. He asked Valogrid to imagine a community of people where everyone helped each other, and whether or not he would like to be a part of it. Valogrid, intrigued by the man, immediately accepted. Months later, after Valogrid was initiated and he had risen through the ranks, he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant a promotion he happily accepted. He made many new friends and while he has no memory of his past life, prior to thawing out in the God Wars Dungeon, he would not trade his new life for his old life. He was eventually reunited with his old friend Fang, who had also joined the group of Warrior Monks. Together Fang and Valogrid continue their lives and serve Lord Dion with fierce loyalty and respect. Today Today Valogrid is a Captain within the Monastic order and was tasked with making sure that newer members could fight. With the help of his close friend Vance Valdrid, they devised a mentoring program simply called The Academy. Valogrid continues to share a close friendship with Vance and Faulkun, and the three are often seen together. They usually walk the streets of Falador or go on missions to purge the sewers of Varrock of monsters. Weaponry Valogrid mainly uses a white shortsword and kiteshield bearing the star of Saradomin. Occasionally he will carry a wooden bow made from a very old tree. He also posses a large two-handed blade decorated in gold with blue jewel accents and a star of Saradomin on the pommel. Apparel Valogrid is usually seen wearing his battle robes that he made himself. They consist of a blue under robe with golden armor (decorated in a Saradominist design) on his torso and white armor on his arms and legs. He also almost always wears a hood that matches the blue of his robes. When in the presence of his clan mates, and more so the presense of Lord Dion, he can be seen wearing the robes of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. These consist of blue robes (the same color as his battle robes), red boots, yellow gloves, a star of Saradomin, Valogrid's blue hood, and the order's blue cape. Lifestyle Valogrid can usually be found in and around Falador's main square conversing with the townsfolk. He occasionally will wander off to Varrock, Lumbridge, Draynor, Rimmington, or Taverly and on even rarer occasions he will cross White Wolf Mountain and head to the land of the gnomes. Valogrid usually drinks only in the presence of friends and clan mates. Skills Valogrid posses the following skills: *advanced sword fighting skills *healing magics *climbing prowess *various survival skills (firemaking, hunting, cooking, etc) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Healer Category:Male Category:Saradominist